Ashlynn Rising
History Early life Ashlynn's early life began in space as a spacenoid under Zeon. She grew up during the One Year War fleeing from the battles with her family. At some point after the war she began to develop newtype abilities. By this time her family had taken residence on Earth, etching out a normal life in the earth sphere. Ashlynn's newtype powers quickly grew beyond her control, resulting in moments where she becomes overwhelmed by the thoughts of others and in rare cases, unleashing powerful telekinetic bursts when she couldn't handle the stress any further. These bursts usually left her comatose for at least a week. It was these telekinetic displays of her raw power that drove the ESFS interest to her. Seeking to understand Newtype capabilities, and to a much lesser extent help the now fourteen year old Ashlynn regain control over them, the federation forcibly separated her from her family and transferred her to a secretive newtype lab. During her time there Ashlynn would be subject to numerous experiments designed to enhance or control her abilities. The research gathered from this time would later be used to develop the first Cyber-Newtypes. When everything changed One such experiment proved to be the breaking point for Ashlynn, now aged sixteen. The experiment was to see if a fellow Newtype could somehow help limit Ashlynn's capabilities so as to restore full control over her abilities. At first the experiment was a success, Ashylnn displayed remarkable control over her abilities, even able to utilize telekinesis. Unfortunately the experiment took place at the same time as her parents deaths from a crossfire between ESFS and Zeon forces. Sensing their deaths, Ashlynn lashed out with her now rapidly expanding Newtype powers. The newtype attempting to help her was instantly killed from the resulting telekinetic explosion. By the time she was able to regain control over herself nearly everyone within the lab had been killed by the sheer force of her power. Those unfortunate enough to have survived had their minds ravaged, the only thing they could do was curl up on the ground and sob to themselves. The horror inflicted on Ashlynn was enough to cause her newtype powers to turn inward, turning Ashlynn half mad and giving her a two part personality. One controlled by her conscious mind, and the other being dominated completely by her Newtype powers and subconscious. On the run Over the next year, Ashylnn was constantly on the run. Forced to move from place to place periodically out of fear of her second personality, she never settled in one place for to long. Unfortunately she had been under watch by Neo Zeon and was eventually captured and imprisoned within one of their labs. She was given the title "Neo Zeon's Secret Weapon". During her time here she was constantly watched, studied, and observed as she received extensive training in piloting mobile suits. In an effort to protect herself from the stresses of her training Ashlynn gave her second personality full control during this time period. This year would mark one of the rare occasions in which her second persona didn't seek to eliminate the stress but instead embraced it. She would remain here until Astral Spirit attacked the base attempting to destroy the secret weapon of Neo Zeon. "Rescue" Ignorant that she was the secret weapon, Ashylnn was rescued from the lab by Marcus Reval. During the escape the two developed a powerful newtype bond. This bond was strong enough to the point where Marcus was the only one able to pull her out of her second personality and restore her true persona. Reforging herself Eventually Ashlynn's second personality forced a final battle between Ashylnn and Marcus by using the Psycho Burst Gundam to systematically destroy Astral Spirit's base. The reason for this was that Ashlynn had begun to fall in love with Marcus, something her second personality saw as a weakness and potential threat to her dominance over the girl. During the course of the battle Marcus tried desperately to stop Ashlynn from causing any more damage, fearing that he would be forced to kill her if she continued. However his pleads were tossed aside by Ashylnn as she sank deeper under the control of her malevolent second half. Eventually Marcus was convinced by Ghost that ending her life would be releasing her from the prison her newtype powers had created. After sustaining substantial damage to his mobile suit, Marcus was given an opening to attack created by Ashlynn, who after all those years of being afraid of herself, finally rose up to defend Marcus. This resulted in the Psycho Burst locking up after she used the psycho field to disrupt the psycommu. Filled with grief over what had to be done, Marcus stabbed the cockpit with his beam saber. However, due to an intervention by Ghost, the power of the saber was greatly diminished, merely destroying the systems connecting the cockpit to the rest of the mobile suit without harming Ashylnn. However the stress of the battle and her efforts to circumvent her other half had placed her into a comatose state. During her time under the coma, Ashlynn battled internally with her other self for complete dominance. After several weeks, Ashlynn's true personality won out, absorbing the best of the 2nd personality while destoying the negative aspects. For the first time in years, Ashylnn finally had full control over herself and her newtype powers. She awoke shortly after this to find Marcus lying asleep with his head on the side of her bed. Redemption Shortly after awakening Ashlynn was designated as one of the two pilots for the Redemption Gundam, the other being Marcus as the Ghost Gundam was still undergoing repairs. The two almost immediatly saw the similarities between the Psycho Burst and the Ghost Gundam. When they approached Ghost about this, it claimed that it was a gift to the couple, as they could now fight alongside each other. This was to the delight of the entirety of Astral Spirit as Ghost had confirmed their relationship over a public channel, much to their embarrassment. Personality When under her original personality, the one governed by herself alone, Ashylnn was a fragile and sensitive person. In this state she was kind, gentle, and friendly to nearly everyone she met and sought constantly to help others when possible. Around others she was commonly quiet and shy. When under this personality she was also without her Newtype powers. Although she could still develop powerful Newtype Bonds. Second Personality Her second personality only emerged when Ashlynn was under considerable stress such as fear or anger. When awakened, this personality focused on eliminating the cause of the stress at all costs. In most cases this led to the cold murder of the said cause and anything in her way. This personality was an ace pilot and had a ruthless killer instinct. Her unrivaled newtype powers were fully under her command and created a virtually unstoppable force. Tragically for Ashlynn, her conscious mind was fully aware of what the second personality was doing, unable to do anything and forced to watch helplessly. True Ashlynn After Ashylnn's original personality siezed dominance over the 2nd, the two personalities fused together, combining the best of both to restore Ashylnn to her true self. Under this new persona, Ashylnn was both confident, friendly, and accepting of others. The piloting skills developed by the 2nd personality were assimilated into the new persona, allowing Ashlynn to fully become an ace mobile suit pilot. Furthermore, Ashylnn now had complete control over her immense newtype powers, greatly increasing her already formidible skills and allowing her to demonstrate telekinesis at will. Quotes *"Make it stop...please." Ashlynn's plead whenever her second persona was beginning to take control. *"For years I have been in fear of you, no more! You will never again force me to harm those I care about!" Ashlynn forcing her second personality into submission shortly before their fusion. *I'm finally alone, but not quite." Ashlynn describing the fusion of her two personalities to Marcus. Theme *Remind You Trivia *The initial concept for Ashylnn Rising came to Ransac16 via a dream. The woman in the dream, who would inspire the character, created a feeling of pity so intense that it prompted the creation of the character.